Weighing Harold
Weighing Harold is an episode in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Synopsis Harold, feeling upset because everyone makes fun of him for being fat, goes on a cruise to lose weight, only to find out that he gained more weight during the trip. Plot The episode starts with Harold eating 50 Mr. Fudgy Bars. The kids give Harold a quarter for the bet. After the kids leave, the Jolly Olly Man says that if he had more customers like Harold, he could retire and move to Florida. He yells "See ya tomorrow, Tubby!" then laughs insanely as he drives off. Later, Harold overhears Sid and Stinky saying that Harold is an idiot and about how he's so fat. Harold, depressed, walks down the street and a little boy shouts " Look Mommy! There's a fat man." The mom replies, " No, Johnny, don't say that. He's not a fat man...." Harold smiles "..... he's a fat boy." Harold frowns at her comment, feeling worse than before. At night, Harold sees a TV ad about a weight loss fitness cruise. Liking the idea, he picks up the phone. On the day of the cruise, Harold says goodbye to his parents and his friends, saying that the next time they will see him, he's going to be skinny. On the last day of the cruise, Harold's parents, Arnold, Stinky and Sid are at the docks waiting to see a supposedly skinnier Harold. However, when the kids see him, to their complete and utter shock, he looks heavier than before! Arnold tells Sid and Stinky not to say anything about his weight gain, but they do anyway. A confused Harold asks Arnold what Sid and Stinky are talking about. Arnold sighs and brings Harold to the waterside. Harold doesn't recognize himself, so Arnold tells him that was him and says "Looks like you put on a couple of pounds" - which shocks Harold. The next day, Harold asks the Jolly Olly Man for 12 low-fat Mr. Fudgy Bars. Arnold said " Harold, 12 low-fat Mr. Fudgy Bars is the same as 6 regular Mr. Fudgys." Harold then tells Arnold to leave him alone. Arnold tries to talk to him, but Harold doesn't want to hear it and runs off crying. A few days later, Arnold overhears Stinky and Sid. Apparently, nobody has seen Harold in over a week. Then they laugh about Harold being too fat to leave his house anyway. Worried, Arnold goes to Harold's house to cheer him up. He tells Harold that he can help him, and starts Harold's weight-loss program at night, but not making much progress. Arnold tells Harold not to give up on himself, but Harold already accepts the fact that he'll always be fat. He tells Arnold the whole story about people making fun of him and telling him he was fat; The Jolly Olly Man, Sid, Stinky, the little boy and his mother. Harold then says "So, I went on a cruise to get skinny. But I was so worried about people thinking I was fat that I ate more and more." Harold then breaks down sobbing. Arnold sums up what Harold said earlier. Arnold then asks Harold an important question, "Did you ''think you were fat?" Harold said no, he liked the way he was before. Arnold then says all Harold needs to do is lose enough to get back to the way he was before. Feeling motivated, Harold was ready to try again. Some time later, the kids are waiting outside Harold's porch, waiting for him to come out. Before Harold comes out, he is worried that people will still think he's fat. Arnold reminds him that what's important is what ''he thinks. The door opens slowly and the kids gasps in shock, because now Harold looked like his old self! Everyone compliments him and Harold hears the Jolly Olly Man and tells his classmates to celebrate. The episode ends with Stinky betting Harold a quarter if he can't eat 50 Mr. Fudgy Bars! Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that focus on Harold Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes in need of a transcript